healing love
by psychichusky
Summary: ok so its about if cindy was working in rehab and see meets someone familar. who could it be? and i wont tell the pairing. oh and thanks for the title sis.R
1. Chapter 1

1**I do not own anything but this story and my other stories.**

_**Cindy's POV**_

"Hey libbs looks like steve gave me another patient. He's 25 his name is James N." I said. 'I should probably explain. You see after high school me and all my friends except libby lost contact. Me and libby went to college together and when we finished college we became therapists at the rehab center at the local hospital.'

"Girl you are so lucky but you know you only get these _young_ patients because steve's likes you." libby said

"I know and I'm not complaining. But I will still not go on a date with him." I said

"Ok well cin. I am going on my lunch now. Sheen is taking me somewhere special." libby said. 'Hey just because I lost contact with him does not mean that libby did to. Libby and sheen actually got married. They eloped.'

"Ok libs my james should be here soon anyway. Dang I hate evaluations. Oh well they have to be done."

"Ok girl good luck. Lord knows you need it since all the young male patients have asked you out." libby muttered the last sentence to herself. 'You see I have changed a lot during college. My blond hair got dirty blond and my green eyes got specks of light blue in them. My hair isn't even in its usual pony tail anymore. It is now down all the time.' I looked at the clock.

"Oh shot james should be here by now. Better go get him."

'I went out into the main lobby to find my patient.'

"James." I called out. A man standing at 6 feet stood up and walked over to me.

"Hello welcome to rehab. How about we go on to the back so I can ask you some questions?"

"Ok lead the way." he said 'he's cute he has chocolate brown hair and teal blue eyes. NO I can not think of a patient this way. It's so wrong.' we entered the back room where the patients do there routines and sat down at the table.

"Ok ready for some question?" he nodded "ok first one. What are you in for?"

"My arm."

"Ok how did you injure your arm."

"Car accident."

"What kind of pain you have now on a scale of one to ten."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...a 6."

"Ok what was the worst pain you have had so far?"

"A 9."

"Whats the lowest."

"A 5."

"Ok now what does the N. Stand for in your name?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"I need to put it down and incase I need to find your records cause there many james' here you know."

"Ok then let me just introduce myself. I'm james neutron. Or you can just call me jimmy."

"J-j-j-jimmy. Wait nerdtron! You're my new patient?"

"Cindy?" he asked in disbelief. 'Well duh who else calls him nerd-tron.'

"Well it's not the dolly lama." I said

"Cindy what are you doing here. I figured you and libby would be like fashion designers or musicians."

"Well if you must know neutron me and libby are doing this and are part time singers."

"Wow well I guess your having a good life. And your more beautiful then before." I looked surprised at him.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" he asked I nodded slowly.

"Ok yea. Well I guess I will be going now. If you have any more questions you can ask me next time." he said 'I guess he's trying to rush out of here without me responding. Oh well I guess I will talk to him next session. Wow I have to tell libby about this.'

**ok here is the first chapter. I know it's short but I didn't want to do to much and give you to much info on the first chapter or this might be a one shot which I do not want it to be so deal.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: stop asking I own NOTHING**

cindy sat there in shock watching him leave. After like 3 minutes she snapped out of her shock and a huge smile spread across her face. 'He thinks I'm beautiful. He thinks I'm as beautiful as ever.'

"AH!" cindy did a happy screech just as libby walks in.

"Oh lord. What is it this time. A hot guitar player asked you out again?" libby asked

"No even better. James said I'm beautiful."

"Girl you've been called beautiful since collage."

"Yea but libby it's different."

"How is it different?"

"Because james is _JIMMY_."

"Wait what." libby said confused.

"Its just what I said. James is neutron." cindy said as her smile got bigger.

"No way girl. Thats great. And he called you beautiful?" libby asked and exclaimed as she sat down across from cindy.

"Yea he called _ME __BEAUTIFUL_."

"Oh girl sheen told me that jimmy had a thing for you but I didn't believe it. Ok tell me everything that happened."

"Ok well..."

_**Flashback**_

"_Ok now what does the N. Stand for in your name?"_

"_Why is that relevant?"_

"_I need to put it down and incase I need to find your records cause there many james' here you know."_

"_Ok then let me just introduce myself. I'm james neutron. Or you can just call me jimmy."_

"_J-j-j-jimmy. Wait nerdtron! You're my new patient?" _

"_Cindy?" he asked in disbelief. 'Well duh who else calls him nerd-tron.'_

"_Well it's not the dolly lama." I said_

"_Cindy what are you doing here. I figured you and Libby would be like fashion designers or musicians."_

"_Well if you must know neutron me and Libby are doing this and are part time singers."_

"_Wow well I guess your having a good life. And your more beautiful then before." I looked surprised at him._

"_I just said that out loud didn't I?" he asked I nodded slowly_.

_**End flashback**_

"And that's how it happened." Cindy finished

"Oh wow."

"Yea but tomorrow is his next session so I'll talk to him during his stretching."

"Ok you go girl."

_**The next day**_

"Ummmm. Where is here he should be here soon. Hey Libby I'm going to the front to find jimmy."

"Ok Cindy."

Cindy walks to the front and sees none other then jimmy neutron sitting in a seat waiting patiently for Cindy to come back to get him.

Cindy sighed.

"Kathy didn't you tell James he can just come back?" Cindy asked the receptionist

"Oops." Kathy said.

"Yea oops." Cindy muttered under her breath "jimmy you can come on back." Cindy called out. When jimmy saw her he got nervous. He got up slowly and walked to her and followed her to the back.

"Jimmy Kathy might not of told you but when you come for your appointment you come straight back you don't need to wait for me to come get you. And don't give me an excuse like you forgot where it was cause I know that big brain of your can remember how to get to the back of a rehab."

"Ok ok just stop pestering me. So what first."

"First there is some one who would like to see you." Cindy looked around the room they just entered which was the back room. "Hey where are you. You better not be with your husband again or you'll get it."

"Gesh girl I'm right here. Besides what's wrong with having lunch with my _husband_." Libby said coming out of the curtain. "Hey jimmy so Cindy was telling the truth. Well I bet Steven will have a fit when he finds out he had you do therapy for an old love." Libby put her hand over her mouth. "I just said that didn't I?" Libby asked they both nodded slowly.

"Libby I am going to hurt you." libby ran as cindy ran after her

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

At that time their boss Steven walked in. "What the heck is going on here. If its another Cindy's love for jimmy neutron I swear Cindy we are over." the girls stopped in there tracks and they looked at him. Jimmy looked at the ground sadly.

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER. AND WE NEVER WILL BE!" cindy yelled getting very irritated.

"Oh right sorry getting dream mixed with reality." jimmy looked happy now.

"Now steven if you don't mind I have to get back to my patient. And libby I'll deal with you later. Come on jimmy lets go do your stretches."

"Ooooookkkkkk." they walked to the tables

"Whats your pain?"

"I fell like it's a five"

"Ok do u need a heat pack?"

"No thanks."

"Ok then lets get to stretches." jimmy laid down on a mat and cindy started stretching his arm.

"Hey cindy?"

"Mmhmm."

"Is what libby said true?" cindy stopped what she was doing.

"um...well...i...i..."

_**ok so that is the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be up **_


End file.
